The present invention relates generally to disk drive array system and mounting configurations and, more particularly, to a disk drive module and disk drive array enclosure having features which secure the disk drive module to the disk drive array enclosure for minimizing vibration.
Direct access storage devices, or disk drives, store information on concentric tracks of a rotatable magnetic recording disk. A slider having a transducer or magnetic head is moved from track to track to record and read the desired information. The slider typically includes air-bearing surfaces configured for causing the magnetic head to fly a desired distance above the surface of the disk as the disk rotates.
Multiple disk drives modules are often mounted in an array within a rectangular sheet metal disk drive array enclosure of a computer chassis. A disk drive module contains a disk drive. Each disk drive typically interfaces with other components of the computer via a hot plug connection. This type of electrical connection allows any of the disk drives mounted within the drive array enclosure to be individually moved and reinstalled within the drive array enclosure.
Conventionally, each disk drive module positioned within the drive array enclosure is mounted on a printed circuit board having a rear card edge portion that is insertable into a back plane hot plug socket located at the back of the drive array enclosure. To install one of the disk drives modules within the drive array enclosure, the disk drive module is inserted into the drive array enclosure until the rear card edge portion of the circuit board is operatively received in its associated hot plug socket at the back of the drive array enclosure.
Vibration is a significant problem that affects the operating efficiency of disk drives. Specifically, if a disk drive is not mounted solidly, the vibration it creates from its own seeking activity may cause its magnetic head to take an excessive amount of time to settle, thereby lengthening seek times and also producing write inhibit errors. The design of conventional mechanical packaging support structure, such as conventional drive array enclosures, often conducts vibration between disk drives, and may also amplify vibration due to harmonic resonance. Consequently, problems associated with vibration are often intensified in systems having multiple disk drives.
Another problem associated with typical disk drive modules is that they may be unexpectedly dismounted from the disk drive array enclosure due to such factors as mishandling, shipping movement, large shock excursions, and the like. Casual removal of the disk drive module from disk drive array enclosure is a further problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disk drive module having features which create an interference fit of the disk drive module to a disk drive array enclosure such that the disk drive module is held rigid in the disk drive array enclosure to prevent vibration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disk drive module having a latch and lock mechanism for latching and locking the disk drive module to a disk drive array enclosure.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a disk drive system including a disk drive array enclosure having a plurality of receiving cavities for housing respective disk drive modules. Each receiving cavity is defined by top, bottom, and rear surfaces, and an opening. The top and bottom surfaces of each receiving cavity expand away from one another to form receiving slots adjacent the opening of the receiving cavity. The disk drive system further includes a disk drive module having a housing and a disk drive carrier handle connected to the housing. The disk drive module being insertable into a receiving cavity of the disk drive array enclosure such that the housing is enclosed by the top, bottom, and rear surfaces of the receiving cavity and the disk drive carrier handle is positioned at the opening of the receiving cavity. The disk drive carrier handle has tab purchases located around the periphery of the disk drive carrier handle. The tab purchases engage into respective receiving slots of the disk drive array enclosure when the disk drive module is inserted into a receiving cavity of the disk drive array enclosure to create an interference fit between the disk drive module and the disk drive array enclosure and damp vibration transferred between the disk drive module and the disk drive array enclosure.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention further provides a disk drive system including a disk drive array enclosure having a plurality of receiving cavities for housing respective disk drive modules. Each receiving cavity is defined by top, bottom, and rear surfaces, and an opening. The disk drive system further includes a disk drive module having a housing and a disk drive carrier handle connected to the housing. The disk drive module is insertable into a receiving cavity of the disk drive array enclosure such that the housing is enclosed by the top, bottom, and rear surfaces of the receiving cavity and the disk drive carrier handle is positioned at the opening of the receiving cavity. The disk drive carrier handle includes a latching and locking mechanism for latching and locking the disk drive module to the disk drive array enclosure. The latching and locking mechanism is pivotally connected to the disk drive carrier handle to pivot between a closed position for latching the disk drive module to the disk drive carrier and an opened position for unlatching the disk drive module from the disk drive carrier. The latching and locking mechanism is operable to be locked into the closed position.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the present invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.